First Born
by Candlehead Marina
Summary: Mikoto waited patiently in the hallway of the hospital as Kuroko as gave birth to their first child. Pairing: MikotoxKuroko. Future Setting. Yuri.


The red light that said "EMERGENCY" in white letters above the two doors was still lit for about 30 minutes.

Misaka Mikoto, who was waiting at the bench near the emergency, was endlessly worrying about her pregnant wife, Kuroko.

It was only in senior high school life that Mikoto accepted Kuroko's love for her, albeit it wasn't easy to confess that love.

It wasn't very easy for her to let go of her feelings - rather she realized it was only an infatuation - for Kamijou Touma. Despite all her efforts to be with him, he still did not realize what she felt for him.

Until she saw him dating with a girl who had a normal physique and he looked so happy.

When she asked about it from him, and confessed her feelings; all she heard from him is that his girlfriend was his type and he was happy to be with her. When Kamijou heard about Mikoto's confession, he took it lightly.

That news made her heartbroken. It took her three months to accept that she wasn't for him.

Then she started to feel something new to Kuroko, her best friend and roommate. Mikoto did not believe that her thoughts kept dwelling on her roommate whenever she could not think of anything else.

Of course, she did not accept that she was _in love_ to someone of the same gender; but the longer she doubted about her feelings to Kuroko, the stronger it was.

During her second year in senior high, Mikoto had fully accepted Kuroko's love and mustered the strength to confess to her.

Kuroko, despite how she was deeply in love with her Onee-sama, couldn't believe what Mikoto said to her. Naturally, she would jump to Mikoto and make out with her despite in public, but she responded with a very shy "yes", which was out of character from her and wondered if that was it felt like when someone confessed to the person they like.

Mikoto did admit herself that she really cared about Kuroko's well-being; it was the reason why she wanted to keep Kuroko away from all the dangers she had been involved, even if it was unavoidable to hide it.

Forty-five minutes ago, she received a call from her work that Kuroko was immediately sent to hospital when she was on the verge of giving birth. As soon as she reached the hospital, she wanted to be with Kuroko's side. But the nurses blocked her, telling her that she could wait until the red light turned off.

However, it didn't stop her from worrying.

_I know you can do it, Kuroko..._

Academy City's technology had greatly advanced from what it was before. They made it possible for two women to have a child of their own. As of now, there was no mention when two men were

able to have their own.

Kuroko was the one who decided to carry their child, resulting her to not use her ability and was told to not strain herself.

She and Uiharu, after graduating from senior high school, retired in their Judgment duties and passed it on the younger students who were passionate to serve the public.

Soon, the red light dimmed and a beep reverberated within the hallway, a signal that the activity within the emergency room was over.

Mikoto immediately looked up and dashed at the door and slammed it open.

"Kuroko!"

The nurse and her wife looked at the doorway and saw her trembling as her shoulders were moving up and down, panting due to nervousness.

Mikoto felt like dropping to the floor below her as she saw what Kuroko was holding.

On Kuroko's hand was a baby wrapped in clean white cloth, the face was exposed so Mikoto could see the peaceful sleeping of the newborn.

"Congratulations." The nurse who was aiding Kuroko said sweetly as she smiled.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile back at the nurse and approached the side of Kuroko's bed and kissed her forehead. She looked at the baby.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kuroko said softly as she caressed the baby's cheek with her index finger.

"Yeah." Mikoto nodded. Words were unnecessary to admire how she was really happy for this day.

"So, what name are you going to give her?" The nursed asked, cutting to the serene atmosphere. It may have been rude for her to intrude their moment, but it was to finish what she was assigned to do.

Mikoto and Kuroko looked up at the nurse before looking at each other.

"So... We already decided this, right?" Mikoto asked.

Kuroko nodded in confirmation as she looked at the nurse, opening her mouth to tell the other of their first child's name.

Her name is...

"Misato."

* * *

_Three years later_

Misaka Misato, whose looks were obtained from Kuroko, and eyes from Mikoto, was trying to walk using only both of her legs in the living room.

Mikoto and Kuroko (who was pregnant for the second time), sitting on the sofa, were watching Misato learning to walk by herself.

Misato did ten steps forward with her arms on her shoulder level.

She turned around and walked back from her initial position, this time with her arms down.

"She did it!"

Mikoto rejoiced as she held Misato, placing her on her lap and patted the top of her head, to which Misato was enjoying the touch and leaned to her mother's chest.

Kuroko smiled as she was happy for their daughter's achievement - to be able to walk on her own legs.

She stood up and held her womb, at least six months old, and looked at Mikoto and Misato. "I'll prepare our dinner."

"I'll help you." Mikoto said as she stood up and carried Misato in her arms.

She approached Kuroko and kissed her cheek before they head out to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't stop smiling while I was writing this, I mean, I just couldn't get it off my head when I suddenly had this idea of a one shot while having a paint chat with my friends. The foundation of this one shot was from one of the illustrations in pixiv made by See-sama. If you were guessing that their second child was taken from Mikoto and eyes from Kuroko, then you're right. Her name is Kurona.

...Misaka Kuroko? Hmm...

On the other hand, please don't assume that I hate Touma. He's one of my favorite characters, but not my number one.

To my readers of Nine Tail Youkai, I have sent the chapter to my beta reader and I'm currently waiting for his reply and as soon as I receive it, I'll post the chapter on the same day as I received the beta'd chapter.


End file.
